DelugeRPG Wiki:Less FAQ
__TOC__ What is the limit on the exp on one pokemon? Currently it has been set to 10 million (10,000,000) What is the limit on the cash that can be obtained? It is 16,777,215. You will have to start spending if you need to get more. How was this site made? This site was made using php, javascript, css, html. Check the about page for more info How much is a Shiny/Mirage/etc worth? It is worth anything you think its worth. Its up to the two traders to decide what they're willing to give up for the other poke there is no market value or anything Is ABC for XYZ a fair trade? If you think it is worth it, just go for it. If you think it is unfair, reject it. There are no set trade values for pokemon. If someone tells you something is worth a lot more than you think it is, don't trade with them. Can I have multiple accounts? Yes, but please don't register too many accounts What do I get from beating the Orange League/Dojo? Nothing. But when you beat all leagues, along with the Orange League and Dojo, you will unlock certain legends. Check the Legends page to see which legends are unlocked. When was DelugeRPG site started? On March 30th (31st in some timezones). It used to be known as PokemonDeluge. After how many steps will I encounter a Legendary Pokemon? Thats not how it works. This is actually calculated on every step. And there is an equal chance of getting a legend on each step. So, your present encounter has no effect on your future steps/encounters When will I get a Shiny Legendary? Maybe on your next step, maybe tomorrow, maybe never. Like noted above, it is randomly selected whether you get a legend/shiny/dark/pikachu etc. Is the Daily Raffle reward the same for everyone? Nope. Its randomly selected for each account. So, your friends will have received something different than the one you got. Are the Daily Raffle rewards selected by elves or an admin? No. They are randomly selected by the computer. Where do I get the evolutionary stones? Nowhere. Just click evolve and they'll evolve. You don't need the stones What does this mean? "There are 23726 Normal, 374 Shiny, 1116 Metallic, 1078 Ghostly, 558 Dark, 717 Shadow Giratina (Origin)(s) on DelugeRPG" Thats the number of pokes that have already been caught. Some have mistakenly thought it means the number of pokes remaining in the game. Thats not the case. These numbers do not indicate how rare a pokemon is. Are all pokes available via the Daily Raffle? No Why can I not have more than one of each legend? We derive a lot of the features from PokemonCrater.com which also had this rule. We thought it was a nice thing to add here too. I get this 'Cloudflare Error' when I'm on the site. Why does this happen? This shows up when there are any problems between you and the server. Most times, its just the server being slow or broken connections. A simple page refresh usually fixes such errors